


Finger Lickin' Good

by korehz



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand holding I guess, Idk hahahah, M/M, Malaswaaaaaa, Maraming kalat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is how a virgin write smut ehe, Topping
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korehz/pseuds/korehz
Summary: "Nasubukan mo na bang daliriin ang sarili mo, Tsumu?”Napasamid naman si Atsumu sa iniinom nyang beer at nanlaki ang mga mata nyang tinignan si Bokuto.“Lasing ka na ata, Boks.”“Hindi naman,” napapiyok ito at tumawa. “Baka nga. Kunti lang.”“Pero seryoso, natry mo na ba?"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	Finger Lickin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first published fic after 6-7 years of not writing. Alam kong medyo awkward yung ibang scenes but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P. S pasensya na kung awkward din yung tagalog ko haha probinsyano si ateng nyo.

Ano ba si Bokuto para kay Atsumu? Una sa lahat, bro nya. Yung tipong lahat ng kagaguhan na gustong gawin ng isa awtomatikong kasama ang isa. Pangalawa, si Boks palang naman ang pinayagan nyang mag finger fuck sa kanya.  
“Nasubukan mo na bang daliriin ang sarili mo, Tsumu?” biglaang tanong ni Bokuto isang gabi habang nag wawalwal sila sa dorm ni Atsumu pagkatapos ang dalawang linggong pag cacram sa pag pasa ng mga requirements. Napasamid naman si Atsumu sa iniinom nyang beer at nanlaki ang mga mata nyang tinignan si Bokuto.  
“Lasing ka na ata, Boks.” Natatawang sabi ni Atsumu sa kaibigan. Kinakabahan sya, tangina. Open naman silang magbabarakada sa usapang sexual. Sa katunayan ay sa kanila unang umamin si Atsumu ng kanyang sexuality. Pero di akalain ni atsumu na magiging interesado ito ngayon sa sex life nya dahil sa pag kakaalam nya may ka-fling ang gago.  
“Hindi naman,” napapiyok ito at tumawa. “Baka nga. Kunti lang.”  
Nakatitig na sya ngayon kay Atsumu, “Pero seryoso, natry mo na ba?”Namumula ang buong mukha ni Atsumu at kumakalat ang init nito hanggang sa may leeg at mga tenga nya.  
“Sorry, kung di ka komportable sa tanong. Wag mo nalang intindihin yun.”Napansin ata ang pagigigng tahimik nya. “Know your boundaries, Boks.”Narinig ni Atsumu na kinakausap ang sariling. Lasing na talaga to. Sabi ni Atsumu sa sarili habang umiling sa kaibigan.  
“Parang tanga naman ‘to. Pero ano... Oo na pero di kadalasan,” pabulong na sagot naman ni Atsumu. Napaupo naman ng maayos ang kaibigan, halatang interesado sa pagsagot ni Atsumu sa tanong nya.  
“Alam mo namang di pa ako nag bobottom at noong nag eeksperimento ako, e iyon nga. Napunta doon.”  
Nahihiwagaan naman si Bokuto na nakatigtig sa kanya. “Gusto mo ba subukan ulit?”  
Kung kanina ay nag-iinit pa lang ang mukha nya, e ngayon ay nagbabaga na. “Putangina Boks, wag mo nga ako. Lasing ka na,” sabi nalang nya para di mapansin nito ang unti-untingumuumbog ang unahan ng suot nyang sweatpants.  
“Pero iba naman ang sinasabi ng katawan mo, Tsum.” Ngisi ng gago sa kanya. Puta, napansin pa nya.  
Kaya heto sila ngayon, sa kwarto ni Atsumu, parehong walang pantaas na damit at naghahalikan ng sobrang riin. Nakaupo sa may kadungan ni Bokuto si Atsumu habang nag aahas ang mga braso sa leeg nito at sinusuklay ang mga daliri sa buhok nito. Nakahawak sa pisngi nya si Bokuto, inaanggulo ang ulo para ilalimin pa ang kanilang halik. Napasinghap si Atsumu ng biglang ibinaba ni Bokuto ang mga kamay nito sa kanyang pang upo at minamasahe sa kanyang mga palad. Naghiwalay sila ng kunti para maghabol ng hininga, may linya ng laway sa pagitan ng mga labi nila at mga noo ay magkadikit.  
“Alam mo ba minsan, unconsciously, napapatingin ako sa mga biyayang ‘to?” Sabi niBokuto sa kanya sabay pisil sa likuran ni Atsumu. Napaungol sya at masarap na nagtama ang kanilang harapan.  
“Bokuto. Itutuloy pa ba natin ‘to?” Halos di na nya makilala ang sariling boses sa sobrang pagnanasa na nababalot dito.  
“Oo naman, bakit? Ayaw mo na ba? Pwede na tayong tumigil,” hinanap ng kaibiganang mga mata nya. Napailing naman sya ng mabilis, “Hindi yun, sobrang bagal mo kasi. Pero subukan mo lang tumigil, malilintikan ka sakin.” Napatawa naman si Bokuto at hinalikan sya ulit.  
Nakatingin sa kisame si Atsumu habang hinihinatay si Bokuto na kunin ang bote ng lube sa may cr nya. Kinakabahan sya, tangina. Matagal tagal na kasi noong huli nyang pinasok ang lugar na yun. Pero kaibigan nya si Boks at alam din nyang attentive lover ito (courtesy of Akaashi na kasalukuyang fuck buddy ni Bokuto). Narinig nyang pumasok ulit ng kwarto si Bokuto, hawak ang bote na naglalaman ng colorless na lube sa isang kamay at isang baso ng tubig naman sa isa. Ipinatong nito ang tubig sa may bedside table bago gumapang papalapit sa kanya. May kakaibang kislap ang mga mata nito.  
“Hubad ka na, Tsum Tsum ko.”  
Holy fucking shit. Anong nangyari sa labas at naging ganito si Bokuto? Wala naman syang imik na sinunod ito at hinubad ang sweats nya kasabay na ang may halatang basa sa unahan na boxers. Ang kanyang katigasan ay nakasandal sa mababang bahagi ng kanyang tyan. Mukhang galit na galit dahil sa mapulang ulo nito at naglalaway na butas. Mapahinga sya ng malalim sa ginhawang naramdaman nya. Ini-angat nya ang tingin sa makisig na lalaki sa harap nya at naabutang nya ito naka tingin sa katigasan nya habang madaling binasa ang mga labi nito, ang isang kamay ay walang pagdadalawang isip ng idiniin sa harap ng suot na pantalon. Hindi na napigilan ni Atsumu na mapaungol at hawakan ang sarili habang tinataas at binababa ang kamay.  
I could come like this.  
Parang natauhan si Bokuto, tinapik ang kamay nya at pinalit ang sariling kamay. Napaikot ang mga mata ni Atsumu sa sensasyon ng magaspang na kamay ni Bokuto.“Yes, p-please.”  
“Hindi pa ‘to ang main course, Tsum. Kapit ka lang dyan.”  
Hindi na ata nya kayang maghintay at mukhang nahalata ito ni Bokuto kaya inialis ang pag kakahawak sa kanya. Atsumu whined shamelessly. Wala na syang pake kung desperado na syang pakinggan, gusto na nyang malasap ang langit. Habang nakapikit angmga mata nya, naramdaman nyang may basang mga daliri na imiikot ikot sa butas nya.  
Andyan na naman ang kaba nya. Binuka ng maigi ni Bokuto ang mga binti nya bago lumapit sa mukha nya para paulanan ito ng halik at mga pabulong na salita.  
“Andito lang ako, Tsumu. Wag kang mag alala, hinga ka lang malalim. Kung di mo na kaya, tigil agad tayo. Isang sabi mo lang na ayaw mo na, titigil ako.” Unti-unting nawawala ang kaba nya sa pagsisigurado sa kanya ni Bokuto. Ini-angat nya ang kanyang beywang upang hanapin ang mga daliri nito, senyales na gusto pa nyang ituloy. Dahan dahang ipinasok ni Bokuto ang hintuturo nito sa mainit na parte ng katawan ni Atsumu.  
Tila di makahinga si Atsumu, “Bokuto, baby.”  
Hinawaakan ulit ni Bokuto ang kahabaan ni Atsumu at mabagal na tinaas at baba ang makao nitokaparehas ng tyempo ng pagpasok at labas ng daliri nya. Napa ungol ng malakas si Atsumu ng biglang may natamaan si Bokuto sa loob nya. Napailing ang ulo nya at naluluhang tinago ang mukha sa mga kamay nya.  
“Ah, there it is.” Napapaos na sabi ni Bokuto. Patuloy itong tinatarget ni Bokuto at mabilis na rin ang pag galaw ng kamay nito sa nagtatagas na pagkalalaki ni Atsumu. Malalalim at mabilis na ang paghinga ni Atsumu. Di na rin nya mapigilan ang paglakas ng ungol nito sa kada galaw ng mga kamay ng kaibigan.  
“Di ko akalain na sobrang responsive mo pala, Tsumu. Ang ganda mo kapag ganito ka, yung halos nababaliw na sa sarap at naluluha sa sensasyon.” Nagniningning ang mga mata ni Bokuto habang pinapanood kung paano sya magpakalunod sa sarap. Kada bayo ng balakang ni Atsumu para salubungin ang daliri ni Bokuto, ang malaki at matigas na nasa loob ng pantalon ni Bokuto ay nararamdaman ni Atsumu na tumatama sa likod ng kaliwang hita nya. Nanlalaway sya habang iniisip nya kung kakayanin ba nyang masubo ito lahat.  
“I’m adding another finger, baby,” anito. Tumango lang si Atsumu, hindi nya pinagkakatiwalaan ang sariling boses ngayon. May likidong lumatay mula sa ibabaw ng kanyang itlog pababa sa butas nya bago naramdaman ang dalawang daliri na minamasahe ang lagusan nya.  
“Deep breathes, Tsumu ko.” Masakit ng kunti at halata sa mukha nya. Napapikit sya at pilit na kinokontrol ang paghinga tulad ng sabi sa kanya ni Bokuto. Di nya namalayan na bumababa pala ang kaibigan. Nabigla nalang sya ng may mainit at basang bagay na dumidila sa namumula nyang ulo.  
“Koutarou, holy fuckkkkk. Ngh!”  
Ipinasok ni Bokuto ang kahabaan nya sa mainit nitong bibig. Ang dila nito ay nag lalakbay hanggang sa maabot ng mga labi ang balat nya sa tyan. Nawawala na ata sa sarili nya si Atsumu. Di nya alam kung saan ilalagay ang mga kamay kaya walang isip nyang isinabunot sa buhok ni Bokuto habang ang isa naman ay naka kapit sa hinihigaang kobre kama. Napaungol si Bokuto sa pagsabunot ni Atsumu na naging rason din ni Atsumu para umarko ang likod sa kama dahil sa vibration na naramdaman nya. Maiging sinipsip at dinilaan ni Bokuto ang nag lalawang ulo ng katigasan ni Atsumu habang patuloy ang pag labas pasok ng mga daliri nya. Nararamdaman ni Atsumu na malapit na syang malasap ng alapaap kaya hinawakan nya ulit sa buhok si Bokuto at iniangat ang mukha. Ang mga mata nito ay halos itim na.  
“I’m close, Bo.” Pinalitan nya ang kamay ni Bokuto at mabilis na hinahabol ang katapusan. Ang mga daliri ni Bokuto ay tinapatan rin ang bilis ng kamao nya at ang bibig naman ay ibinaba sa mga itlog nito. Tinitingnan ni Atsumu si Bokuto, heavy lidded ang mga mata nito habang patuloy sa pagdila sa mga parte na di na inaabot ng kamao ni Atsumu nang biglang…  
“C-coming, baby.” Kusang napaliyad ang likod ni Atsumu sa kama at napatingala ang ulo sa lakas ng orgasmo nya.  
“You’re so good, Tsum Tsum ko. So, so good and so pretty when coming.”  
Pinaulanan sya ng mga komplimento ni Bokuto. Makalipas ang ilang segundo, dahan dahan na nitong inilabas ang mga daliri at inialis ang kamay ni Atsumu sa nang lalambot nang bagay nito. Tumayo ito at pumunta sa cr, at lumabas na may dalang basang towel. Maigi sya nitong pinunasan, tinulungan syang itaas ang mga binti dahil di na kaya ni Atsumu maangat ang mga ito. Nang malinis na sya, inalalayan naman syang umupo ng maayos para magbihis at pinainom ng tubig bago tuluyang pinahiga sya. Tumayo ulit si Bokuto para itabi ang tuwalya at magpalit ng damit ng biglang may naalala si Atsumu.  
“Bo. Paano ka?” Tanong nya pag balik ng kaibigan. Namula bigla si Bokuto at ibinaling ang tingin sa mga pattern ng beddings ni Atsumu.  
“I jerked off noong malapit ka na so wag mo akong alalahin.” Sagot nito at may gana pang tumawa na parang nahihiya. Atsumu rolled his eyes at umusog para makahiga ang kaibigan ng maayos.  
“Sana hindi ako naging mapilit, Tsum. At sana di rin maging awkward.” Binasag ni Bokuto ang mapayapang katahimikan.  
Napatingin naman sa kanya si Atsumu.“Gago parang di naman ako yung nag-aya sayo dati mag jerk off ng sabay. Tsaka, it’s just bros helping bros, right?”  
Napatawa ang dalawa dahil sa alalang yun.  
“Pero seryoso, wag kang maguilty o ano. Feeling ko nga gusto ko nang subukang mag bottom. As in yung di lang daliri ang papasok.”  
Natawa ulit si Bokuto sa kaibigan, “Sigurado ka ba dyan? Based on experience sobrang nerve wracking, pre. Mas lalo na noong si Keiji –”  
“W-wait, ano?”sobrang bilis ng paglingon ni atsumu para syang na-whiplash. Laging nagkukwento si Bokuto sa barkada kapag may bago syang sinubukan sa sex life nya. Share nya lang, ganon. Kaya gulat sya ng madulas ‘to ngayon. Medyo matagal tagal na si Akaashi at Bokuto na mag fuck buddies at ni isang beses di nabanggit ni Bokuto ang pag bobottom kay Akaashi.  
“Ha, ano?”  
Patay malisya pa ang puta, “BOKUTO, BRO  
!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ang kalat, yun lang masasabi ko lol. Anyway, let's be friends, come talk to me on twitter @_819hertz


End file.
